Truth or Dare: One Shot! :D
by Malfoy-Senpai
Summary: A Small room, two bottles of Russian vodka and an April Fools Day Trick that goes a little further than planned. I don't own harry potter. Rated T for language and hints.. SLASH hints,, DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! Otherwise enjoy and Review!x


**One shot, first try. Its April fools day and the Weasley twins decide to lock some people in a room. Inspired by Aprils' own truth or dare.**

.net/s/4973755/1/Truth_or_Dare_Harry_potter

**I don't own any characters.  
Sorry for any OOC**

**Yes, it's Drarry. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.**

**And because April inspired me I hinted at her favourite pairing (: x**

**Review ^_^ x**

"George?" Hermione had noticed one of the Weasley twins on his own. She was confused seeing as most of the time, the twins were together.

"Hey Hermione. Do me a favour? Ron has lost something in that room but we don't want to go in because there are spiders in there."

"Then why not go in yourself!" She knew perfectly well that neither of the twins was scared of spiders.

"Just go in, its on the windowsill," he said giving her a small push. As soon as she was in the room, George closed it on her and locked it.

Hermione laughed. "You really think I won't be able to get out?"

But as she tried opening the door it wouldn't budge. She muttered spell after spell and sighed. This was Hogwarts after all. If anyone was going to find a room where you can't easily escape, it was the Weasley Twins. She sat down, why had she been stupid enough to even go in? The windowsill wasn't even within reach.

"Hey Draco!" On the next corridor Fred was waiting beside a suit of armour. Draco looked up, for once, he was on his own.

"What do you want Weasley? You're not even a student anymore."

"I think I have found another secret tunnel out of here."

Draco looked interested. He had been banned from going into Hogsmeade for duelling with Ron. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep and the door do this room can only be opened using a certain spell, so you wont be followed."

"Show me this 'room'," demanded the blonde. He could come back with everyone else. Filch was too oblivious looking for banned objects.

Fred grinned. "This way."

As soon as the door opened Hermione stood up she shouted, "What the fuck do you twins think your doing?"

Draco walked in looking confused. The door shut again afterwards leaving them in the room. Twenty minutes later 5 more people were in. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Luna, Tonks (no one knows why she was even in Hogwarts), Ginny and Sirius black.

"Sirius why were you even in Hogwarts? I mean, you're still wanted," Harry said. The others looked towards the man with long hair. All except Draco anyway, the blonde was sat in a corner, eyes closed. He didn't want to be with a bunch of idiots.

"I was…" Sirius wasn't sure whether he should tell them." Visiting Moony about… HQ."

It convinced everyone, Sirius exhaled in relief. How he woke up in his best friend's bed this morning was even a mystery to him.

"And you Tonks?" The young woman looked up. She had hair the same colour as Luna's blue tie down to her elbows. Her eyes were the same colour.

"I was visiting Minerva," Tonks said brightly. "Order business."

"Shit!" The voice came from outside. "Sorry guys. Fred's gone off with the key. Said he needs to go to the shop. We'll be back about 7pm."

"Great now were stuck in here? I'm bored," Ginny said.

"I'm supposed to be studying," Hermione said. "You know the Potions test is…"

"We know," Harry said. "Much we can do here though."

"I'm supposed to be in Hogsmeade," Ginny said. "You have a right to be bored seeing as you got yourself banned from it."

"You got banned too Potter?" Dracos silver eyes were on the-boy-who-lived. So, he wasn't the only one…

"Yeah," he said angrily. "Your stupid friends set me up for something."

"Calm down Harry," Luna said dreamily. "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Thanks Loony but were not little kids," Draco said, obviously bored.

"It will be fun with this though!" Luna pulled out 2 bottles of Russian Vodka.

"Luna!" Tonks' eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Oh," she said realising there was adults in the room, "I nicked them out of Snapes Potion storage…"

"Who knew?" mused Sirius. "Snivellus had Muggle vodka in a classroom!"

"Open it then," Harry said. "Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, taking a swig of the vodka. He grimaced. It was worse than Firewhiskey.

"Do you fancy anyone in this room?"

"…Yeah." Draco looked away.

"Hm," Ginny said. "Luna truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said wiping the top on the bottle where Draco had just drunk.

"Is it true you like Neville Longbottom?"

Luna was usually pale and to see her blush was an awful contrast. She nodded.

"Ginny. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said drinking from the bottle.

"I dare you to kiss Draco," Luna said opening the second bottle just for herself.

"What? No way!"

"Do it," Harry said. "She said kiss not snog."

Dracos' eyes narrowed. Ginny ignored it and gave him a peck on the lips.

Harry blushed. His girlfriend had just kissed his crush!

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said drinking nearly half of the first bottle.

"I dare you to kiss Miss Granger," Sirius said. Harry looked to see he had his own whiskey out with Tonks.

"No," they said in unison.

"Forfeit is to snog Draco, so choose," Tonks said.

His best friend or his crush? Harry stood up and crossed the small room. Hermione was sat opposite Draco near the door. He looked at the blonde. Draco's eyes were wide open, and if Harry wasn't seeing things, he was…blushing?

Harry knelt down and put his lips on Dracos. And Draco was kissing back! He heard Hermione sigh with relief behind him. Harry knew she had a crush on someone else. They kissed for a few seconds longer before Sirius spoke.

"Oi, save it for later. Can we get on with the game now?"

The two boys smiled as they broke apart. Harry sat next to Draco, putting his arm round the blonde.

Thirty minutes later the vodka was gone. As was the whiskey. They were pretty drunk though.

"Hey I can't do that," Hermione laughed.

"Go on Hermione!"

"Oh alright then!" She stood up and walked up to where Sirius and Tonks were at the opposite end of the room. She sat on Sirius' knees before giving him a full on snog.

"You do know the last person who did that was Moony right?"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm, Ron will be happy he's got such a good kisser as a boyfriend."

"Hey! I'm not interested in Ron!"

"Sure," He smiled. "Tonks, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"I dare you to dye your hair red, blue, yellow and green. And sing the school anthem, dancing with Ginny," Luna said before anyone else could speak.

"Alright then!" As they did so, everyone laughed.

Ten minutes later though. The girls fell asleep leaving Sirius, Harry and Draco awake.

"Who would have thought the-boy-that-lived would be dating a Malfoy?"

Harry and Draco laughed, clearly drunk. "Wait so Draco… Am I the person you fancy?"

"Mhm," the blonde said. Harry's eyes glinted mischievously. Silently he shot a spell at Sirius before climbing on top of Draco. Half-heartedly he shot a Muffliato spell at the others, before smiling down at the Slytherin.

Halfway across the school, filch was running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Professor!" Filch had run into the dungeons, he had to get Snapes attention.

"Not now Filch!" Snape was rummaging around in the store cupboard.

"What are you looking for?"

"Someone has stolen my fucking vodka!"

"Severus…"

"What?"

"Well I walked passed a room earlier today. The Weasley twins were guarding it. Then later on I passed it when returning to my office. There was laughter – drunken laugher about 6 voices- and then… on my way outside for the students return. I heard… inappropriate noises. Noises that shouldn't be heard in a school. Both boys as well."

"Drunken laughter?"

"Yes sir," he said. "Your vodka?"

"GRANGER!"

"I said both boys," Filch said.

"No, I bet she stole my vodka. She was the only one that knew…"

"Why would Granger know?"

Snape hesitated. "She noticed it during detention."

"Oh, right. Aren't you going to go to that door?"

"Yes," he said. "But you said both boys? Oh great."

"What the hell is going on!"

To Snape he must have seen it as serious rule breaking. His bottles of vodka, an Auror, a criminal on the run from Azkaban, several drunken students. Okay rule breaking was an understatement as he looked around the room. He noticed Draco and Harry naked as well.

To Draco it was an embarrassment. To be caught drunk, and so close to the-boy-who-lived completely naked.

To the Weasley twins- who shown up a couple of moments later- it had been an April fools day prank, but judging by the people inside. It had gone a bit…too well.


End file.
